My lucky star I
by Rinka-sann
Summary: Quand deux êtres dont tout sépare se rencontrent, ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que leur vie bascule du jour au lendemain. Cette fic ne suit pas la série : Derek et Casey ne se connaissent pas encore.
1. Prologue

Titre : My lucky star I

Auteure : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'ai inventé plusieurs personnages comme la grand-mère de Derek. La base de l'histoire est tirée d'une série appelée My lucky star dont je ne dispose aucun droit.

Résumé : Derek Venturi, fils d'un multimilliardaire, est un mauvais garçon qui n'accepte pas son rôle de futur héritier. Casey MacDonald, au contraire est une fille vivant dans la misère. Elle n'a trouvé comme seule solution d'escroquer des riches pour survivre et pouvoir élever sa jeune sœur. Quand ces deux opposés se rencontrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur vie bascule du jour au lendemain.

Couples : Derek/Casey

Notes : _ Cette fic a pour base une série que j'apprécie énormément qui se nomme My lucky star.

_ Cette fic est en deux parties.

_ Cette histoire ne suit pas du tout celle de la série, la famille Venturi-MacDonald n'a jamais existé…

Contexte : Derek, Casey, Victoria, Truman et Sam ont vingt ans, Lizzie et Edwin ont douze ans.

* * *

**Prologue**

Une jeune fille, habillée d'une belle veste bleue et d'un slim, sans oublié sa paire de gants en soie. Elle portait énormément de bijoux de grande marque, boucles d'oreilles ou encore lunettes de soleil. Elle avait aussi une mallette à sa main droite et elle se dirigeait vers un café assez branché. Dès qu'elle fit son entrée, elle fut accueillie par un jeune homme habillé du même style qu'elle, c'est-à-dire avec des lunettes de soleil et une belle chemise. Cependant il n'était pas seul, il se trouvait à table en face d'une dame plus âgée que lui.

« _ Bonjour, je suis Casey, responsable de la conception de bijoux de la marque D-Rock. Excusez-moi de mon retard, je reviens à l'instant de l'entreprise. Madame Wolf, je vous présente le nouveau modèle de collier qui n'est pas encore sur le marché. »

Tout en disant sa phrase, elle sortit de sa mallette une petite boite qui contenait effectivement un collier. Ce collier était très simple avec une pierre rouge au centre. Pendant que Casey expliquait à Madame Wolf la valeur de ce bijou, plusieurs hommes en noir étaient à plusieurs tables de la leur avec un talkie-walkie à la main :

« _ Ils viennent de commencer !

_ Préparez-vous à passer à l'action ! »

* * *

Au même moment, une autre jeune fille attendait dans le café, très angoissée. Elle portait un serre-tête avec un pull noir et un jean.

« Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Miler, Monsieur Venturi nous a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il arriverait bientôt. »

Durant ce temps, le son d'une voiture se faisait entendre, ce qui prouvait que le conducteur ne respectait pas la limitation de vitesse, il se moqua même de la façon de se garer. Ce fut un jeune homme qui sortit de la voiture. Il avait des lunettes de soleil et une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche, c'était une pierre bleue magnifique. Il était habillé d'un manteau en cuir, un jean très large et des baskets aux pieds. Il entra dans le café et se dirigea vers la table de la jeune fille, tout en balançant un sac de voyage près d'elle.

« _ Victoria, je viens de recevoir le contrat de compétition pour le formule 1 qui se déroule à Paris. Veux-tu y aller avec moi ? Je pourrais enfin quitter l'entreprise familiale. »

Après cette phrase, il sortit une petite boite de sa poche, contenant une boucle d'oreille.

« Cette boucle d'oreille est le bien que ma mère m'a laissé, c'est un cadeau qui représente tout pour moi, un présent que j'offrirai à la fille que j'aime le plus. J'en porte déjà l'autre moitié, Victoria Miler, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

A leur gauche, une jeune fille se levait de son siège pour mettre un collier à la personne en face d'elle.

« Vous voyez Madame Wolf, ce collier est fait pour vous ! Regardez-vous dans le miroir, il vous rajeunit d'au moins dix ans ! dit alors Casey. »

Casey et son ami se consultaient pendant que Madame Wolf s'admirait devant le miroir.

« _ Trois millions ?

_ Trois millions mais tu es fou Truman ?

_ Allez, un dernier coup pour notre mariage !

_ Notre mariage ?

_ Oui.

_ Bon d'accord, alors. »

Après s'être mis d'accord, ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Madame Wolf.

« _ Oh excusez-moi, je viens de me rappeler qu'une autre femme nous avait déjà réservé ce bijou… commença Casey.

_ Quoi ! Non, il est à moi ! Combien je vous dois ?

_ Trois millions de dollars, dit alors Truman. »

* * *

« _ Je ne peux pas t'épouser ! dit alors Victoria après réflexion.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis déjà promise.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Qui peut être mieux que moi, qui suis le fils ainé du chef d'entreprise de D-Rock ?

_ Derek, il est meilleur que toi en tout. Il est plus travailleur que toi, plus passionné…

_ Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas passionné dans ce que je fais !

_ Je suis désolé Derek mais il faut que je rompe avec toi !

_ Victoria, si c'est ton choix, j'accepte mais ne le regrette pas ! »

Il quitta le café après cette phrase.

* * *

Durant ce temps à l'autre table. Madame Wolf allait entrer le code de sa carte bancaire lorsque des personnes l'interrompirent.

« Casey, nous sommes de la police et nous venons vous arrêter ! »

En entendant cette phrase, Casey et Truman partirent en courant, suivis des policiers.

« Va à droite et fuis ! Moi, je vais essayer de les attirer ! »

Dès qu'elle finit cette phrase, elle quitta Truman. Celui-ci entra dans le vestiaire des filles et découvrit une jeune fille qui se changeait. Il la poussa à l'intérieur d'une cabine.

Casey, quand à elle, essayait de son mieux de semer les policiers à sa trousse mais elle se cogna contre un jeune homme en blouson de cuir.

« _ Excusez-moi.

_ Eh, ne pars pas, dit alors Derek en la retenant du bras.

_ Casey ne t'enfuies pas, crièrent les policiers.

_ Lâche-moi, cria-t-elle.

_ Non, pas avant que tu me rendes ma boucle d'oreille !

_ Mais tu l'as à l'oreille alors laisse-moi partir !

_ Non, rends-moi ma boucle d'oreille, voleuse !

_ Casey, je vous arrête pour vente de contrefaçon ! »

Alors que les policiers la menottèrent, elle fixa Derek avec mépris. Derek les regarda partir, il prit son sac et allait lui aussi s'en aller lorsqu'il vit sa boucle d'oreille à terre. Dans la voiture de police, Casey ne put penser :

« Fuis Truman, ne te laisses pas attraper ! »

L'autre équipe de policiers étaient donc à la poursuite de Truman, Ils arrivèrent au vestiaire des filles et trouvèrent une jeune fille en train de se changer :

« _ Ah, cria-t-elle.

_ Oh excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu, un jeune homme passer ?

_ Non. »

En ayant eu leur réponse, les policières partirent du vestiaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Truman sortit d'une cabine.

* * *

Jamais Casey et Derek ne penseraient qu'un jour leur vie basculerait du tout pour tout juste par une rencontre…

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un prologue, la vraie histoire ne commence qu'au prochain chapitre mais j'aimerai savoir si l'idée vous plait ou pas ? Laissez-moi une review ?

Rinka

Ps : Ne connaissant pas le nom de Victoria, je l'ai inventé mais si quelqu'un le sait, dîtes le moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : My lucky star I

Auteure : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'ai inventé plusieurs personnages comme la grand-mère de Derek. La base de l'histoire est tirée d'une série appelée My lucky star dont je ne dispose aucun droit.

Résumé : Derek Venturi, fils d'un multimilliardaire, est un mauvais garçon qui n'accepte pas son rôle de futur héritier. Casey MacDonald, au contraire est une fille vivant dans la misère. Elle n'a trouvé comme seule solution d'escroquer des riches pour survivre et pouvoir élever sa jeune sœur. Quand ces deux opposés se rencontrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur vie bascule du jour au lendemain.

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note : _Voici le premier chapitre de la première partie de la fic.

_ Pour aider la facilité de compréhension, j'ai mis en italique les phrases prononcées en français, ne l'oublions pas, ils sont aux Etats-Unis. Vous allez comprendre en lisant.

_ J'ai mis en souligné, les noms des bijoux, eh oui chaque bijou a un nom spécifique car il y a une histoire à travers chacun.

_ Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé une review en particulier à Charlyne et Alice dont je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur review parce qu'honnêtement j'avais peur car c'est une première, donc je ne savais pas si ça allait plaire, donc je vous dis encore merci !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Le destin fait bien les choses

Un an s'était écoulé depuis, c'était le jour de la sortie de prison de Casey, habillée d'un T-shirt noir, très simple et d'un jean.

« Truman, je suis de retour »

Après avoir quitté la prison, elle se dirigea vers l'aéroport.

« Cela fait un an maintenant, j'espère qu'il y sera encore, pensa-t-elle. »

Durant ce temps, l'avion de Derek venait d'atterrir. Il portait toujours son éternel veste en cuir avec un jean, cependant il avait un foulard à son cou aux motifs de formule 1. Il était accompagné de gardes du corps.

« _ Peter, tu m'as vu grandir, tu es obligé de me menotter pour me ramener à la maison ?

_ Monsieur, cela fait déjà un an que l'on vous cherche. Nous vous avons retrouvé grâce à votre célébrité pour les cours de formule 1. Maintenant que nous vous tenons, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous échapper ! »

Derek suivait gentiment ses gardes du corps lorsqu'il remarqua un jeune homme avec un magasine dans sa main qui avait pour première page la photo de sa victoire. Il se dirigea vers lui et le bouscula :

« _ _Excusez-moi, _dit alors Derek en français.

_ _Ah mais vous êtes Derek, le pilote de formule 1_, s'exclama le français.

_ Monsieur, que dit-il ? demanda Peter.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te souviens pas, je suis pilote de formule 1.

_ _Pourriez-vous me signer un autographe_, demanda le français.

_ _Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je ne peux pas_, répondit alors Derek en français en lui montrant ses mains menottées.

_ _Que se passe-t-il ?_

_ _En fait, je suis venu en voiture de course à l'aéroport mais c'est interdit ici donc ils m'ont arrêté !_

_ _Ah mais c'est intolérable ! Je peux vous aider ? »_

Le jeune homme français approcha son magasine avec un stylo devant Derek.

« _ Que dit-il, Monsieur ? demanda Peter.

_ Il veut juste que je lui signe un autographe, répondit Derek.

_ Oui mais…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, vous êtes trois, où veux-tu que je parte ?

_ Bien. »

Peter ouvrit les menottes. Derek prit le stylo et fit un clin d'œil au français, celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Derek tira le français et partit en courant. Le français fit son possible pour les retenir mais échoua mais il put entendre Derek lui dire dans sa langue un : « _Merci_ ».

* * *

Durant ce temps Casey était assise sur les toilettes et avait un sac dans sa main qui contenait une belle somme. Elle sortit des toilettes mais elle fut bousculée par une personne. Dès qu'elle reconnut la personne qui l'avait mise en prison, elle essaya de crier mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. Derek la poussa dans une cabine.

« Tu ne cries pas et j'enlève ma main de ta bouche, chuchota Derek. »

Casey hocha la tête mais à peine eut-il le temps d'enlever sa main qu'elle cria. Le bruit attira les gardes du corps aux toilettes des filles.

« _ Au secours, il y a pervers !

_ Arrête de gesticuler ! »

Derek était sur Casey qui était entendue sur le couvercle des toilettes, tout en donnant des coups à la porte. Ce fut donc dans cette position bien compromettante lorsque les gardes du corps de Derek les trouvèrent. Peter avait le sourire aux lèvres : « C'est que son maître arrivait toujours à être dans une situation bien embarrassante sans le vouloir ». Ils se levèrent et Casey quitta la pièce avant d'ajouter :

« _ Je te rends juste ton coup, allez-y emmener lui ! »

Ce fut un Derek, contraint qui suivit ses gardes du corps. Il demanda les clés de la voiture, il voulait conduire. Sur le chemin, il vit la jeune fille demander de l'aide. Au lieu de s'arrêter, il accéléra et l'éclaboussa tout en se disant : « Vengeance ».

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Derek sortit de la voiture tranquillement alors que celui-ci était encore sonné de la balade qu'il lui avait faite. Effectivement par habitude, Derek ne suivait aucun cas la limitation de vitesse, même dans la ville. Il se trouvait devant l'immeuble de l'entreprise D-Rock, celui-ci avait une grande photo d'un couple, accroché. Il reconnut le couple mais il fixait surtout la jeune fille, Victoria. Eh oui, il avait invité à son mariage, il entra, confiant. Au même moment Casey entrait dans l'immeuble mais par l'entrée principale, réservée aux clients. Casey voulait acheter un cadeau à son fiancé, d'où l'argent qu'elle avait prise à l'aéroport.

Dès que Derek entra à la réception du mariage, toutes les personnes présentes chuchotaient en sa présence, sûrement en train de l'insulter. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici mais il fut confiant et il se dirigea vers trois hommes et une dame assez âgée. Le plus jeune affichait un grand sourire, attendant son arrivée avec impatience.

« _ Derek, je suis content que tu sois là, s'exclama l'homme de son âge.

_ Fiston, bon retour à la maison.

_ Grand-frère !

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Edwin ! répondit Derek à cet accueil.

_ Que fais-tu là ? demanda la seule femme du groupe.

_ Grand-mère.

_ Tu penses avoir le droit de venir et de t'en aller comme tu le sens. Tu es un Venturi, je te signale.

_ Hum, je fais encore ce que je veux…

_ Monsieur, je viens de remettre Queen Mary à Victoria, dit alors Peter.

_ Papa, comment oses-tu ?

_ Petit, c'est moi qui ais décidé de lui remettre Queen Mary. Répondit Mme Venturi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, nous lui avons prêté pour faire de la publicité et mieux la vendre, dit alors le jeune homme de son âge.

_ Alors, vous vendez même les bijoux familiaux. Tu sais que maman t'aimait sincèrement pour se suicider pour toi.

_ Hum, cette pauvre fille. dit alors Hélène Venturi en les quittant.»

Son père baissa la tête, il avait toujours été impuissant face sa propre mère, il le suivit docilement, rejoint par Edwin qui avait peur pour son père.

« _ Derek, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Victoria et moi avons besoin de toi aujourd'hui, tu es notre témoin. Va la rejoindre, elle doit sûrement être en train de stresser, elle est devenue la responsable des créateurs, le poste le mieux placé après nous.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. Je vais vérifier si elle te convient, cousin. Allez, je vais voir ma future belle-cousine !

* * *

Victoria quand à elle était en train de s'admirer devant le miroir avec Queen Mary à son cou.

_

* * *

_

Début du flash back

_Victoria se trouvait dans la salle de communication en face d'un prisonnier._

_« _ Victoria, tu as intérêt à me sortir de là. Ne fait pas comme ta mère, cria le prisonnier, tu sais c'est qui t'a élevé ! Victoria, réponds !_

__ Papa, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se rencontre, au revoir !_

__ Victoria, reviens ! »_

_Victoria partit alors que son père était maintenu par les gardiens de prison mais elle put l'entendre dire avant qu'elle franchisse la porte, la phrase : « Je me vengerai, Victoria Miler, sois en sûre ! »._

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

« Père, pensa-t-elle, maintenant que j'ai atteint le sommet. Tu ne pourras plus me nuire. De plus, personne ne connaît mon passé, tu ne me retrouveras pas, j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant. Et je ne laisserai personne m'enlever ce bonheur, quelque soit la personne. »

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Derek participait à ce mariage et qu'il était en train de se diriger vers elle, d'où lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'écria avec un grand sourire :

« _ Sam !

_ Tu es toujours aussi belle ! Tu avais oublié que je ne pouvais pas manquer le mariage de mon cousin. Tu sais que Queen Mary est pour une personne sincère et attentionnée, donc aimante…

_ Si tu es là pour me critiquer, alors vas t'en !

_ Je ne pensais que lorsque tu m'as dit que cette personne était meilleure que moi en tout, serait mon propre cousin et meilleur ami !

_ Sam peut me donner ce que je souhaite.

_ Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait vendre son amour.

_ Bien sûr que si, du moment que j'ai ce que je veux. »

A cette phrase, Derek rit.

« _ Pourquoi ris-tu ?

_ Tu es en train de me dire que dans ton cœur, il n'y a que moi. Hum, c'est ça que tu appelles l'amour ?

_ Tu viens au mauvais moment ! Que je t'aime ou pas, l'important n'est pas là ! J'ai vraiment travaillé dur pour avoir la place de responsable des créateurs. Je ne quitterai en aucun cas Sam ! Lui et ce poste de D-Rock, voila ce que je veux.

_ Tu es en train de dire que tu utilises mon meilleur ami. »

Il finit cette phrase en l'embrassant. Victoria répondit à son baiser mais elle le brisa finalement. Cependant ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'un journaliste avec un appareil photo, était à la fenêtre.

« _ Je sais que tu m'aimes encore d'après le baiser… dit alors Derek.

_ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, cria Victoria, je ne pourrais pas quitter Sam. »

Elle finit cette phrase en se défaisant de son emprise. Derek quitta la pièce avec un sourire alors qu'elle se touchait les lèvres…

« Il m'a prit Queen Mary, attrapez-le, cria-t-elle aux personnes qui gardaient sa porte. »

* * *

Derek accéléra le pas, tout en s'essuyant les lèvres. L'un des hommes qui gardait la porte, alla à la rencontre de Madame Venturi.

« Attrapez-le, lui dit-elle, même s'il est un Venturi. »

Derek sortit de la salle de réception et partit en courant. Cependant, il bouscula une personne devant lui. Il tomba sur elle mais il se releva rapidement et partit.

« Les gens sont vraiment malpolis mais pourquoi courrait-il comme ça. »

En ramassant ses affaires, elle découvrit un collier à terre. Elle le prit mais des personnes la menottèrent :

« _ Je vous arrête pour vol, dit alors l'homme, qui était l'un des gardes du corps à la poursuite de Derek.

_ Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas moi, je vous jure. »

Derek à quelques mètres vit la scène, il revint sur ses pas et cogna les deux hommes. Il prit le collier et allait partir quand une personne la menotta.

« _ Encore toi, tu n'es vraiment qu'un voleur ! Je ne laisserai pas t'échapper cette fois.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu que l'on t'arrête. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il partit en courant en emmenant la fille dont il était menotté avec, parce que les deux hommes étaient déjà en train de se relever. Ils dirigèrent vers le parking et il utilisa la clé qu'il n'avait pas rendue à Peter pour démarrer la voiture. Casey était sonnée à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, c'était pire que les montagnes russes.

* * *

Durant ce temps, Madame Venturi était vraiment énervée. L'entreprise avait invité tous les grands acheteurs pour cette occasion et ainsi vendre ce bijou à un prix exceptionnel mais à cause de Derek, l'entreprise va avoir des problèmes pour son image. Ce qui va diminuer énormément le nombre d'acheteurs. Elle criait qu'elle voulait absolument arrêter Derek, même si c'était son petit-fils, elle s'en moquait, l'entreprise avant tout, disait-elle.

* * *

La course entre Derek et ses gardes se prolongeaient. Derek roula vers un parking en hauteur, arrivée au toit, il positionna la voiture face aux deux 4x4.

Derek, afficha un sourire alors que Casey essayait de se remettre de ses émotions, tout en criant. Il posa deux doigts sur sa bouche et le mit devant lui, tout en disant :

« Ciao. »

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai planté le décor maintenant, on va passer à la relation entre Derek et Casey.

J'espèce que cela vous a plu, dîtes moi vos impressions…

Rinka


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : My lucky star I

Auteure : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'ai inventé plusieurs personnages comme la grand-mère de Derek. La base de l'histoire est tirée d'une série appelée My lucky star dont je ne dispose aucun droit.

Résumé : Derek Venturi, fils d'un multimilliardaire, est un mauvais garçon qui n'accepte pas son rôle de futur héritier. Casey MacDonald, au contraire est une fille vivant dans la misère. Elle n'a trouvé comme seule solution d'escroquer des riches pour survivre et pouvoir élever sa jeune sœur. Quand ces deux opposés se rencontrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur vie bascule du jour au lendemain.

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, donc un grand merci pour Doudoulce, maude et MissDasey.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Petit-copain ?

Derek affichait un sourire vainqueur. Il commença à démarrer la voiture et à faire des tours pour mettre de la fumée. Dès que la fumée devint épaisse, pour ainsi troubler la vue des conducteurs en face, Derek en profita pour passer entre les deux voitures qui avaient laissé suffisamment d'espace entre eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'entreprise, Mme Venturi était furieuse. Elle était entourée de tous les membres de la famille y compris Victoria.

« _ Ce n'est pas possible, il va ruiner notre entreprise !

_ Le problème est que nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer car ce n'est pas un inconnu mais un membre de la famille, s'exclama Sam, c'est pour cela que les poursuivants ne pouvaient pas le nuire.

_ Pourquoi vouloir voler Queen Mary ?

_ Je ne sais pas mère, cela reste un grand mystère, dit alors Georges.

_ Victoria, que faisais-tu avec Derek dans la pièce d'attente ?

_ Monsieur, dit alors Peter qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_ Vous l'avez attrapé, demanda Hélène.

_ Non, madame. Il a réussi à nous semer mais il était accompagné d'une jeune femme.

_ Comment ? s'exclama Sam.

_ Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant. »

A cette phrase, Victoria fut paralysée.

« _ Grand-mère, Oncle Georges, je pense que Derek ne veut pas vendre l'objet de sa mère, dit alors Sam.

_ Derek est venu dans ma chambre, justement pour prendre le collier. Je suis sûre que c'était pour cette fille, s'exclama Victoria qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent.

_ Comment tu peux être aussi nulle, tu ne mérites pas d'être une Venturi, gronda Hélène. Continuez les recherches, il ne faut les laisser s'échapper ! »

* * *

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes que Derek arrêta la voiture, près d'un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards. Il sortit de la voiture et tira sur sa main pour faire sortir à son tour Casey. Il se dirigea vers le coffre et prit un marteau. Il fit quelques pas et mit Casey à terre. Quand Casey vit l'homme au dessus d'elle avec un marteau, elle cria.

« _ Pourquoi cries-tu encore, tu ne veux pas que l'on se libère ?

_ Non, il ne faut pas que l'on soit séparé, tu es la preuve que je n'ai pas volée.

_ Alors rends moi le bijou.

_ Non, il n'est pas à toi !

_ Il est ni à toi, à ce que je sache ! »

Derek commença à fouiller.

« _ Eh arrêtes ! Au secours, il y a un pervers, cria-t-elle.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de gigoter ! »

Elle prit le collier et le mit dans son soutien-gorge, elle le regarda avec défi.

« _ Viens le chercher, si tu l'oses !

_ Mais que fais-tu ?

_ Je ne peux pas te le donner, c'est la preuve que je n'ai pas volée.

_ Pff, t'es vraiment agaçante !

_ Je te conseille de te rendre à la police ou sinon mon fiancé te rendra la vie infernale ! C'est un certain Truman !

_ Connais pas, il ne doit pas être si balèze que ça.

_ Hum tu vas voir. »

Elle le tira vers la voiture et elle lui téléphona.

« _ Allo ?

_ Truman, je suis de retour, dit alors Casey.

_ Casey ?

_ Oui, Casey, ta fiancée.

_ Chéri, cria une voix à l'intérieur du combiné, c'est qui ?

_ Personne, on s'est trompé de numéro. »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Truman raccrocha.

« _ Alors, ce grand et fort Truman, a déjà une copine, dit alors Derek.

_ Tu dois te tromper, ce n'est que la télévision. »

Elle composa de nouveau mais elle tomba sur le répondeur. Derek se moqua d'elle. Casey était très perturbée, alors elle prit le pistolet de la voiture et le pointa sur Derek :

« _ Emmènes moi voir Truman !

_ Ok, ok mais lâche ce pistolet. «

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Derek conduisait à une vitesse normale.

« _ Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Accélère !

_ Mais tu venais de me dire que ça te donnait envie de vomir tout à l'heure ! »

Derek voulait vraiment l'énerver.

« Accélère, je te le dit, gronda Casey. »

Casey avait dit cette phrase en pointant le pistolet sur lui. Derek, ne put qu'accepter et augmenta l'allure.

* * *

En moins de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ce fut une dame qui leur ouvrit la porte :

« _ Casey ? Je croyais que tu étais en prison. Tu t'es enfuie… dit-elle en voyant le pistolet.

_ Je cherche Truman.

_ Il a déménagé.

_ Menteuse ! »

Elle pénétra l'appartement avec Derek et effectivement celui-ci était vide. Elle vit des étoiles collées à la fenêtre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au passé. Ils avaient mis ses étoiles qui représentaient tout pour elle, il lui avait dit qu'il était son étoile. Elle commença à les prendre.

Derek assista à la scène, sans émettre un son.

« _ Ces étoiles, c'est Truman qui te les a offertes, pensa-t-il. Elles sont importantes pour toi, si seulement Victoria pouvait être comme toi.

_ Que fais-tu, demanda Casey.

_ Comment veux-tu que je loue l'appartement avec ça. »

La dame était en train de décoller les étoiles et s'en faire exprès elle marcha sur la main de Casey, qui ramassait les étoiles par terre.

« _ Ma main ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les enlever, c'est la preuve de l'amour entre Truman et moi !

_ Casey, réveilles toi ! Ton Truman s'est enfui avec sa femme pour ne pas se faire arrêter par la police. Tu es son ex-petite-amie.

_ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle en lui pointant l'arme au visage.

_ Calmes toi Casey, dit alors Derek qui ne s'était pas mêler jusqu'à présent. »

Derek réussit à maintenir sa main vers le haut juste à temps mais ce ne fut pas un coup de feu qui sortit.

« _ Sacré Peter, que fait-il avec un pistolet comme briquet, dit alors Derek.

_ Ca suffit, s'exclama la dame après l'incendie. Ton Truman s'est marié il y a de cela un an, sa femme attend un bébé. Si tu ne me crois pas, regardes l'invitation de leur mariage, »

Casey lui prit la carte, ses mains tremblaient, effectivement c'était une invitation au mariage de Monsieur Truman French et Michelle Fire.

« _ Ne rêves pas ma petite, comme-ci un homme pouvait attendre une femme en prison durant un an. Il a fait sa vie sans toi, disait la dame. Comme si des étoiles d'un dollar pouvaient être une promesse, ne te fais pas d'illusions

_ Tu as fini, cria Derek, avoir fait de la prison, ne te concerne pas ! Pourquoi pleures-tu, Casey ? Allez, on s'en va. »

* * *

Ils prirent à nouveau la voiture pour se diriger vers l'adresse de Truman, indiquée par la carte. Derek vit la main rouge de Casey, prit son foulard avec les motifs de formule 1, pour le mettre sur la main de Casey.

« _ C'est normal qu'une fille aussi naïve, se fasse piégée, dit alors Derek.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne suis pas naïve ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, je vais le réduire en bouilli, lui et sa femme !

_ Vas-y montre moi, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Cependant arrivés à destination, Casey suspendit sa main devant la sonnette alors Derek le fit à sa place :

« _ Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai vraiment envie de te voir en colère, en plus si tu gardes ça au fond de ton cœur, tu te sentiras mal toute ta vie de ne pas avoir régler tes comptes avec lui !

_ Qui est là ? Casey, demanda un homme qui ouvrit l'appartement.

_ Chéri, qui est là ? demanda une voix à l'intérieur.

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est la pizza que j'ai commandée. »

Il sortit et laissa la porte entrouverte.

« _ Casey, tu es sortie de prison ?

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Elle est…

_ C'est quoi ça, tu m'avais promis de m'épouser, cria Casey en lui jetant les étoiles à la figure.

_ Chut ! »

Mais il fut interrompu par un boucan à l'intérieur. Truman rentra en vitesse, sa femme était à terre.

« _ Que fais-tu ? Tu vas bientôt accoucher !

_ Tu m'as dit que le livreur de pizza était là et j'ai remarqué que ton portefeuille était dans la chambre, dit alors la femme.

_ Ne dis plus rien, regardes tu saignes ! Au secours !

_ Portes la, nous avons une voiture, dit alors Derek.

_ Ok. »

Truman sortit en courant avec sa femme dans ses bras, dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas Casey et la poussa sans ménagement. Derek, voyant Casey qui ne réagissait pas, lui prit la main.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Truman s'écria :

« _ Docteur ! Docteur !

_ Poses la sur la banquette et vas chercher un docteur, lui conseilla Derek.

_ Casey, surveilles Michelle, je reviens.

_ Ne me laisses pas Truman, dit alors Michelle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Truman va revenir, commença Casey, il… Il ne te laissera pas seule.

_ Voila le docteur, cria Truman.

_ Il y a beaucoup de sang, il faut aller en salle d'opération tout de suite, dit alors le médecin.

_ Ne gêne pas le passage, cria Truman en poussant Casey. »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Truman, Casey et Derek attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Derek regardait Casey, qui fixait Truman tourner en rond devant la porte jusqu'au moment où une infirmière sortit de la salle d'opération.

« _ Infirmière, demanda Truman.

_ Excusez-moi, il faut me laisser passer. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il faut qu'on trouve une personne de sang B.

_ Attendez, je suis de sang B, dit alors Casey. »

Truman la remercia du regard.

* * *

Dans la salle, pendant que le transfert de sang se faisait. Truman était aux côtés de sa femme :

« Je t'en pris Michelle, ne meurt pas, tu es la mère de ma fille. Je n'ai que toi au monde. »

Casey détourna la tête et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Derek prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui réconforter.

* * *

Après le transfert de sang fait, Derek et Casey retournèrent en salle d'attente.

« _ Je n'aurais jamais cru que la situation était comme cela. Quand j'étais en prison, les six derniers mois, je ne recevais plus aucune lettre de Truman. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de le revoir. Je pensais tellement fort à lui que ça me rendait folle. Je pensais à notre vie future, il s'excuserait de m'avoir laissé seule en prison et qu'il se ferait pardonner en m'épousant. Nous aurions quitté la ville et nous serions heureux tous les deux. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir, comme ça Michelle ne serait pas tombée de l'escalier et elle serait en pleine forme avec son bébé…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a ton sang, elle va s'en sortir, dit-il en prenant sa main contre la sienne.

_ Merci, ton soutien est réconfortant…

_ Je sais je suis le meilleur, dit-il avec plaisanterie.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dit-elle en repoussant sa main, je suis Casey MacDonald, la fille bénie des étoiles.

_ Tu es vraiment l'opposée de Victoria, ne put penser Derek.

_ Casey, Casey ! Michelle a accouché d'une fille, elle est adorable. »

* * *

Truman avait sa fille dans ses bras alors que Derek et Casey attendaient à l'extérieur, assistant à la scène.

« Casey, ne reste pas dehors, entre. Truman m'a tout raconté, dit alors Michelle. »

Elle entra avec Derek, ils s'approchèrent de Michelle sans lancer un regard à Truman.

« _ Je suis désolée, dirent-elles en même temps.

_ Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas tombée de l'escalier, expliqua Casey.

_ Non, non ! Tu m'as donné ton sang, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. J'ai une chose à te demander, voudrais-tu être la marraine de notre fille. Truman, passes le bébé à Casey.

_ Euh, non… »

Truman lui mit sa fille dans ses bras :

« _ Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne, s'exclama Casey.

_ Casey, j'aimerai vraiment que tu sois la marraine de notre fille, répéta Michelle.

_ Je… Non, je ne peux pas.

_ Casey, tu es la sauveuse de notre famille, acceptes d'être sa marraine, dit alors Truman à son tour.

_ D'accord, Truman je te dois parler. »

Quand ils sortirent, laissant seules Michelle et sa fille dans la chambre, Truman se à genoux.

« _ Casey, je suis désolé. Je t'ai trahi mais j'aime réellement Michelle. Ne lui en veux pas, elle a une santé très fragile mais elle a accepté de vivre avec moi, connaissant tous les dangers. Je suis désolé…

_ Alors pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit, me laissant comme une idiote qui y croyait encore.

_ Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner… »

Casey ne répondit pas, elle regardait Michelle qui s'occupait de sa fille. Elle respira un bon coup et prit la parole :

« Debout ! Tu pensais que je venais te demander des explications. Que tu es bête, tu t'es fait avoir ! »

Il se leva, ne comprenant rien à la situation mais Casey continua :

« Aujourd'hui je suis venue te présenter mon nouveau petit-copain, dit-elle en tirant Derek. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais encore en prison, il était l'un des gardiens. Regardes son oreille, c'est la preuve de notre amour, n'est-ce-pas chéri ? »

Elle finit sa phrase en tenant fermement la main de Derek.

« _ Oui, oui, répondit Derek.

_ Regarde nos menottes, c'est une autre preuve de notre amour. Il m'aime tellement qu'il ne veut pas se séparer de moi, même pas une seconde. Nous sommes venus vous donner un présent pour votre mariage mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, les deux cent dollars seront notre cadeau. Je suis désolée de ce maigre présent mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.

_ Comment voulez-vous que je vous en veuille, dit alors Truman en prenant leurs mains dans les siennes. Je suis heureux pour vous. Casey, je suis content que tu es trouvé ton bonheur avec…

_ Je m'appelle Derek, Derek Venturi.

_ Derek, merci de prendre soin de Casey. Ne lui en veux pas lorsqu'elle fait des bêtises, elle a perdu ses parents très jeunes et elle a élevé seule sa sœur… »

Casey s'était retournée pour pleurer alors que Truman continuait sur sa lancée.

« _ Mais elle est très attachante, elle ne fera de mal à aucune mouche. Une dernière chose, elle est enjouée, dès que tu lui achètes une glace, elle a le sourire. C'est vraiment une gentille fille. Si tu restes à ses côtés, elle en sera heureuse. S'il-te-plait, ne fais pas la même bêtise que moi…

_ Ne t'en fais pas parce que Casey est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, expliqua Derek.

_ Truman, ne t'en veux pas, prends soin de Michelle et du bébé. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur au monde. Allons-y Derek ! »

* * *

Cependant dès qu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital, Casey s'accroupit à terre pour pleurer.

« _ Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé filer ? demanda Derek. Vas-y, pleures sur mon épaule.

_ Non, pas besoin, je suis forte, je suis une fille bénie des étoiles. »

Il ramena la tête de Casey sur on épaule :

« _ Petite idiote.

_ Je pensais être la fille, la plus heureuse sur terre. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien.

_ Tu es la fille qui le plus gros cœur du monde.

_ Merci de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

_ Comment veux-tu que je parte ? »

Casey se leva, prit sa barrette dans ses cheveux et ouvrit les menottes.

« _ Si tu pouvais ouvrir les menottes, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?

_ J'avais peur que tu t'enfuies.

_ Maintenant tu n'as plus peur ?

_ Peu importe, de toute façon je n'ai plus rien. Au revoir. »

Puis elle partit, il allait lui-aussi s'en aller lorsqu'il vit voiture foncer sur elle.

* * *

Vos impressions ? Laissez-moi une review… (grand sourire)

Rinka.


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : My lucky star I

Auteure : Rinka

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Life with Derek ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'ai inventé plusieurs personnages comme la grand-mère de Derek. La base de l'histoire est tirée d'une série appelée My lucky star dont je ne dispose aucun droit.

Résumé : Derek Venturi, fils d'un multimilliardaire, est un mauvais garçon qui n'accepte pas son rôle de futur héritier. Casey MacDonald, au contraire est une fille vivant dans la misère. Elle n'a trouvé comme seule solution d'escroquer des riches pour survivre et pouvoir élever sa jeune sœur. Quand ces deux opposés se rencontrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur vie bascule du jour au lendemain.

Couples : Derek/Casey

Note : Merci à tout ceux et celles qui me lisent !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Qu'est-ce le véritable amour ?**

Derek eut le temps de pousser Casey.

« _ Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? C'est dangereux !

_ Je n'ai pas l'esprit clair car je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. J'ai faim. »

* * *

« _ Santé !

_ Excusez-la, dit alors Derek qui venait d'arriver, elle est bourrée ! Allez, viens Casey. »

Ils étaient dans un petit restaurant. Casey tenait un verre d'alcool.

« _ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu pardonner si vite à Truman.

_ J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petite donc je sais ce que c'est de ne pas en avoir. Si je reprenais Truman à Michelle, que va devenir la petite ? Ils sont une famille et moi, je suis une étrangère. Je n'ai pas le droit de briser ce lien.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de briser ce lien, répéta-t-il. Pour Victoria, serais-je un étranger ? J'ai une question pour toi, peut-on se marier avec une personne tout en aimant un autre pour sa réussite professionnelle ?

_ Non, dit-elle avec conviction, l'amour vient du cœur. Si le cœur ni est pas, la personne se meurt.

_ Tu es vraiment différente d'elle. Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de briser un lien, je suis allé à son mariage pour l'annuler.

_ Le bijou que tu as volé, c'était pour annuler le mariage. Tu es vraiment horrible, ria-t-elle.

_ Elle est toujours restée avec moi mais elle a finalement choisi mon meilleur ami et cousin car il est le successeur de l'entreprise. Elle ne te ressemble pas, elle fera tout pour réussir. Et moi, je n'ai rien de ce qu'elle veut mais je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'abandonnerai pas. »

Cependant Casey s'était déjà endormie.

* * *

Elle vomissait alors Derek la prit sur son dos et l'emmena dans un hôtel.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, pensa-t-il, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je t'ai rencontré. »

Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que justement cette rencontre allait bouleverser sa vie.

* * *

Dans une maison, trois personnes étaient en pleine réflexion, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une quatrième personne.

« _ Que fait Edwin, demanda Sam.

_ Il joue à l'ordinateur dans mon bureau, répondit Georges, et Derek ?

_ Il n'est toujours pas rentré, lui répondit-il.

_ Et il a pris Queen Mary en plus, dit alors Victoria.

_ Grand-mère, je pense qu'il faudrait lui dire la vérité, tenta Sam.

_ Non, il n'acceptera jamais de rendre le bijou car c'est à cause de moi que sa mère est morte, dit alors Georges. »

Georges commença à tousser.

« _ Georges, appela Hélène.

_ Oncle Georges, crièrent en cœur Sam et Victoria.

_ Prends tes médicaments, mon fils. Regardez ce petit-fils, il n'est même pas là alors que son père est malade.

_ Mère ne t'énerves pas, Derek ne le sait pas.

_ Je ne le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de lui, cria Hélène, il n'a aucune excuse. »

Sam soupira, il ne comprendrait jamais sa grand-mère. Son portable sonna, ce qui interrompit leur échange.

« _ Allo.

_ …

_ Comment ? »

* * *

Lorsque Sam arriva dans une rue à quelques mètres de leur demeure, il rencontra un journaliste avec une enveloppe jaune dans la main.

« _ Monsieur Venturi, concernant Queen Mary…

_ J'en ai déjà assez entendu, le problème du collier ne vous concerne pas !

_ Tu peux mentir aux autres mais pas à moi, je sais que le collier a été volé par Derek Venturi.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

_ Je sais cette vérité mais je connais un autre secret dont tu ignores, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Ta femme cache bien son jeu, tu sais…

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Victoria est restée dans la pièce tout au long de la réception. Personne n'y est entré sauf Derek.

_ Bingo ! Tu es vraiment intelligent, Derek et Victoria avaient une relation mais comme je suis gentil, je suis venu te dévoiler ce secret mais à condition que tu me donnes une belle somme d'argent. »

Durant le discours du paparazzi, Sam avait serré les poings, il prit violemment l'enveloppe. Il vit des photos de Derek et Victoria dans la pièce d'attente lors de la réception, il tomba finalement sur la photo de leur baiser. Il serra les photos d'une force, ce qui les abima.

* * *

Derek arriva finalement dans un hôtel avec Casey sur son dos, au moment de payer, il fit tomber les menottes. La réceptionniste le dévisagea. Lorsqu'ils partirent, elle prit une feuille de son bureau. C'était un avis de recherche pour un violeur de jeunes filles, il était réputé pour faire boire la victime, pour ensuite les menotter et enfin passer à l'acte. Elle prit rapidement le téléphone pour appeler la police.

* * *

Derek, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre, déposa Casey sur le lit. Il alla ensuite vers la salle de bain, pour passer de l'eau sur le visage, il était essoufflé. Il repensa à sa journée, sa rencontre avec Casey, l'entretien avec Victoria, le bonheur de son meilleur ami…

« Casey, pensa-t-il, pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme toi et être aussi gentil. Je n'arrive pas à laisser tomber Victoria mais cela fera trois malheureux dans cette histoire. Je pense que je n'ai plus le choix, pour le bonheur de mon cousin. »

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il mit la couette sur Casey et sourit en la voyant.

« Casey, je pense qu'aujourd'hui sera la dernière fois que l'on se voit, au revoir. »

Derek allait quitter la chambre lorsqu'il entendit Casey bouger sur le lit, il se retourna et vit Queen Mary.

« Zut, j'allais oublier le bijou. »

Il s'approcha du lit mais il vit que le bijou était encore bien enfoncé dans son soutien-gorge.

« Zut, je ne peux pas le faire mais c'est le bijou de maman. Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il allait mettre la main sur le bijou mais Casey bougea durant son sommeil, faisant tomber ses menottes de sa poche. Ils se retrouvèrent donc finalement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« On ne bouge plus, crièrent les nouveaux arrivants. »

C'étaient des policiers, ils menottèrent Derek.

« _ Nous vous arrêtons pour attentat de viole, voilà la preuve, dit alors un policier en montrant les menottes.

_ Quoi, je ne le suis pas. Vous vous trompez !

_ Je suis désolé mais vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

_ Casey, réveilles-toi ! »

* * *

Au commissariat, Derek était dans une salle d'interrogatoire :

« _ Je vous jure que je n'ai rien avoir avec ces violes.

_ Alors qui est–elle ?

_ Mais je ne la connais pas…

_ Oui, tu as raison, tu as juste voulu la violer.

_ Quoi mais non, Casey, réveilles-toi ! »

Cependant elle dormait comme une masse.

« Je peux au moins téléphoner à ma famille pour prouver mon innocence. »

* * *

Dans la demeure des Venturi, Sam regarda une photo de Derek et de lui, tout en buvant un verre d'alcool. Il repensa à sa journée.

« _ A quoi penses-tu, demanda Victoria.

_ A rien.

_ Tu pense à Derek, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner mais il ne répond pas. Je ne comprends pas à quoi il pensait en nous prenant Queen Mary.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il avait une raison. Il n'est pas du genre à faire le mal volontairement, excuse-le. »

Cette phrase paralysa Victoria, se pourrait-il qu'il le sache mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Peter.

« _ Monsieur Venturi, nous avons retrouvé Derek mais il…

_ Mais quoi, demande-t-il.

_ Il est au commissariat, il est accusé de viole.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, allons au commissariat.

_ Je viens avec toi, dit alors Victoria, c'est de ma faute si Queen Mary a été volé.

_ Tu ne t'intéresses qu'au collier, hein ? Tu ne te soucis même pas de Derek. »

Après cette phrase, Sam partit, enragé.

* * *

Au commissariat, Casey s'était finalement réveillée, elle se faisait interrogée :

« Quoi, il est accusé de viole, cria-t-elle. Ce c****n, pensa-t-elle, a sûrement essayé de reprendre le collier. »

Elle se retourna et lança un regard noir à Derek tout en se tenant fermement, elle eut des frissons en s'imaginant la scène.

« Je me vengerai tout à l'heure, il faut d'abord le sortir de cette situation, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face au policier et sourit avec gêne.

« _ Monsieur le policier, nous sommes, euh… Il est mon copain, en fait… Comme j'ai bu, il m'a emmené à l'hôtel pour que je me repose. Il n'y avait vraiment rien.

_ C'est vrai ? Alors pourquoi avait-il des menottes sur lui ? »

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Sam, Victoria et Peter étaient arrivés au commissariat. Ils étaient à présent à côté de Casey, Sam allait répondre lorsque Casey le devança alors que Derek avait un sourire, en se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir :

« En fait, c'est un vrai pervers, il aime bien que je le menotte pour faire vous savez quoi… »

A cette phrase, Victoria tressaillit, Derek remarqua alors sa présence.

« _ Bon, si ce n'est que ça… Veuillez signer et vous serez libres.

_ Allons-y chéri, dit-elle avec ironie. »

Derek allait partir mais Sam le retint :

« Attends-moi dehors avec Victoria. »

Derek partit furieux, suivi de Victoria.

« _ Monsieur l'agent, je suis Sam Venturi et le jeune homme est Derek Venturi. Est-ce que vous pouvez détruire le dossier ici présent… »

* * *

« Roh vraiment, ce Derek, il se met tout le temps dans des situations pas possible. »

Elle se retourna mais se cogna contre celui-ci :

« _ Ah mon nez, cria-t-elle. J'ai mal, je suis sûre que je saigne maintenant !

_ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, j'ai vu que tu rigolais. Alors vas-y fais moi voir, dit-il avec le sourire.

_ Aïe, tu me fais mal, rit-elle. »

Victoria assista à la scène mais elle brisa leur mumuse en l'appelant :

« Derek, je dois te parler ! »

Casey, à cette phrase, s'éloigna.

« La copine de Derek est vraiment belle. Le pauvre, il ne voulait pas la revoir… Mais bon, ce n'est plus mon problème, allez faut que je rentre. Zut, j'ai oublié de lui rendre le collier. »

Elle s'assit près d'une marche et attendit patiemment la fin de leur entrevue.

* * *

« _ Vraiment, Derek, tu n'es qu'un boulet, dit alors Victoria à quelques mètres.

_ Vraiment ? D'accord, je vais te laisser tranquille pour ton bonheur parce que je…

_ Parce que tu m'aimes, pff… C'est ça, n'emploies pas le verbe aimer pour justifier tes actes. Parce que pour toi, aimer veut dire, ruiner mon mariage. Laisses-moi rire ! Après mûres réflexions, ton amour est vraiment pitoyable, il est même effrayant. Heureusement que j'ai choisi Sam parce que toi…

_ Tu dis ça mais tu le fais pour sa fortune. Ton amour est un venin, contrairement à elle, dit-il en montrant Casey par la tête.

_ Derek, cria-t-elle, indigné.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Queen Mary, je vais te le rendre, pour ton bonheur. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que le véritable amour ne peut être vendu parce que le véritable amour est magnifique. L'amour vient du cœur. Si le cœur ni est pas, la personne se meurt. Victoria, je sais que ton cœur est déjà mort parce qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas d'amour. »

Durant le discours de Derek, Victoria avait les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, elle le gifla.

* * *

« Elle ose le gifler, après ce qu'elle a fait. »

Casey avait dit cette phrase avec le bijou dans la main. Elle le serra fort et partit les rejoindre avec un sourire.

* * *

« _ Derek, je suis…

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ Je voulais y aller mais j'ai oublié de te le donner, dit alors Casey en donnant un sac à Derek.

_ Ton cœur est peut-être rempli de venin mais j'espère qu'il changera. Reste avec Sam et aime-le de tout ton cœur. Ce que tu souhaites, il peut te le donner et j'espère que tu le rendras heureux comme il le mérite.

_ Derek, où vas-tu ?

_ Je vais dans un endroit où tu n'y seras pas. »

Puis il partit, suivi de Casey. Au même moment, Sam apparut. Avait-il entendu la conversation ?

* * *

A quelques mètres, Derek et Casey marchaient tranquillement lorsque Casey lui prit la main et partit en courant avec le sourire.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui te prends, demanda Derek.

_ Viens avec moi et ne poses plus de questions ! »

* * *

Victoria s'était assise sur la marche, toujours sous le regard de Sam :

« Queen Mary, tu es la seule chose qu'il me faut. »

Elle sortit le collier du sac, le fil y était mais pas la pierre, il y avait une étoile bleue à la place.

« Derek Venturi, cria-t-elle. »

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course, Derek et Casey s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient près d'une gare :

« _ Je suis trop contente, je l'ai rendue furieuse, dit alors Casey en rigolant.

_ Casey Macdonald, qu'as-tu fait encore de mal ?

_ Comment ça ? Je t'ai même aidé à voler ton bijou. Tiens je te le donne. »

Casey avait fini cette phrase en mettant un objet dans sa main. Derek ouvrit sa main et découvrit une étoile bleue comme celle de l'appartement.

« _ Que veux-tu que je fasse avec cette étoile d'un dollar. C'est ça ton bijou ?

_ Oh, dit-elle étonnée, tu crois qu'une étoile d'un dollar ne vaut rien. Tu vas voir, je vais la transformer en un bijou de très grande valeur. »

Elle passa sa main près de l'oreille de Derek, puis mit sa main dans la sienne pour enfin souffler dessus.

« Tss, je n'y crois pas à ton tour de magie. »

Casey ria à cette phrase puis partit avec le sourire. Derek la regarda partir.

« _ Eh, tu vas où, demanda Derek lorsqu'il vit Casey prendre un billet et monter dans le train.

_ Je te remercie d'être resté avec moi toute la journée. Salut ! »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, la porte du train se ferma et il partit. Derek ouvrit sa main et découvrit l'étoile bleue accompagné de la pierre de Queen Mary. Derek repensa à la phrase qu'elle avait dite, pour elle cette étoile valait plus que n'importe quel bijou de grande valeur. Il serra sa main et partit en courant.

* * *

Casey, dans le train, regardait son étoile, cependant le train s'arrêta brusquement, l'étoile tomba de sa main. Elle descendit de son siège pour chercher son étoile, cependant elle se cogna contre une personne. Elle leva la tête et découvrit Derek avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« _ Hein ? Que fais-tu là ? Comment t'es monté ?

_ Cette étoile est remplie de chance et de magie, alors ne la perd pas ! »

Derek avait dit cette phrase en lui donnant l'étoile, puis il s'assit sur un siège à sa droite.

« _ Idiot, c'est faux, tu vas te faire embobiner si tu crois à tout ce que l'on te dit.

_ Mais j'ai confiance en toi. »

Cette phrase toucha Casey au plus profond de son cœur.

« _ C'est la première fois que l'on me le dit, pensa-t-elle. Eh, pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi, demanda-t-elle. Je dois rentrer, moi !

_ Hum, j'ai eu tellement du mal à m'enfuir de chez moi que je ne vais y retourner comme ça.

_ Quoi ? Tu as fais une fugue ! C'est parce que ton père t'obligeais à voler… »

Elle avait dit cette phrase tout en pensant à sa rencontre. Effectivement, Derek venait de voler.

« _ Pff, tu as trop d'imagination, dit alors Derek.

_ Moi qui pensais que la vie ne m'avait pas gâté. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais des conditions de vie encore pire que les miennes. »

Casey avait dit cette phrase pour elle-même. Elle s'assit derrière lui :

« _ Fais-moi confiance, je vais t'emmener vers un endroit magnifique. Il est béni par les étoiles.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à venir Starcity, c'est là où j'ai grandi.

_ Il a vraiment un nom bizarre, qui a choisi ce nom débile ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un superbe village, tout le monde y est très solidaire ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Casey se réveilla. Elle avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. Elle s'écarta rapidement et le regarda dormir.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon pour un petit voleur, pensa-t-elle, cela fait un an que je n'ai plus vu de mecs. »

Elle avait pensé à cette phrase tout en se penchant inconsciemment, jusqu'au moment où les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent. Leurs visages étaient séparés seulement de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Une review ?

Ce serait gentil de me faire part de vos impressions…

Rinka


End file.
